Insanity Needs Company
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: Mosafumi Takatori did some human testing? Well he created something that is just like Farfarello and the insane man has fallen in love with it, her name, Tana, the Animorph


Insanity needs Company  
  
A Schwartz Tale  
  
They say we're insane, Farfarello and I, but I think it is just the way I am. I love hunting, I love him, he hunts with me. I hate the others, except Nagi because Farfarello likes him. Schuldich is scared of me, I bit him when he started to do something I didn't like to Farfarello, it took Farfarello hours to get me from chasing him up a tree and killing him. "I promise you deer, two of them," he told me and I stopped.  
  
I hate my human form, Farfarello likes it, he likes my look in human form, my one yellow cat's eyes and my one blue eye, it bothers the others, but he likes it, he brushes my hair, he tries to be gentle. He likes to see me snarl and snap at Schuldich and the one called Crawford. I don't like him either, he smells of rotting meat, I want to kill him.  
  
Farfarello says I resemble a wolf stalking its prey when I'm in human form, I have black hair cut short, and I wear a blue dress because I like to look nice for him. I want to hunt, I want to kill, I tell him when he comes into see me at night. I don't speak like humans do, I speak with my mind, I speak for Farfarello only.  
  
"Tonight is special," he tells me, he always is nice and is careful about his scent, he cleans himself before seeing me. I don't like the smell of death on him, he knows I smell it on him when he goes out with the others, I want to go with him and kill the one he calls Ken.  
  
I see Schuldich standing in the hall watching us, I look at Farfarello and send a message to him that makes him smile. /Want to kill Schuldich, he makes me sick,/ I see the orange haired man flinch as I walk by, I scare him deeply, I make him wish I was never made. "If you want to make me even more happy, you kill Weiss and help me hurt God," Farfarello tells me softly.  
  
/Are they good hunt?/ I smiled again this time my small fangs are seen and he nods his head whispering in my ear. "Good hunt."  
  
We enter an office, I don't like offices, small places make me nervous, I don't like my cell either, Farfarello sedates me so I don't hurt myself, he hates it when I hurt myself, he wants to hurt Crawford for putting me in a cell all the time, he tells me so. "I hope you're right about her, Farfarello," I hear Crawford say talking down to him.  
  
/I don't like it when he talks down to my Farfarello, I want to kill,/ I growl and have to have Farfarello step in front of me to stop me from advancing and turning into an animal, he knows I would kill Crawford if I come any closer. He saw me jump Crawford in cheetah form when he talked down to me, it took him hours to get me off of him, he had scratches, his heart sounded like a deer. He had to sedate me and tell me not to kill Crawford even if he talks down to me like I was a child.  
  
"Tana will do as I say," I hear Farfarello and stay close to him, his scent overwhelms me. "She is a good girl, she'll do everything I ask. I promise you, Tana two elk when this is done."  
  
/Two elk and you hunt with me!/ I smile again, my long fangs making Crawford nervous. /I hunt live prey with my Farfarello and make him happy./  
  
"You make me happy," he tells me when I change into hawk form and hop onto his out stretched hand. "Good girl!"  
  
Flying is fun, I like hunting birds and deer, I see flower shop, I have been there before, I smelled grassy scents, smoky scent, sweet scent, and bad scent. I see Red Haired One, the bad scent sitting outside on the roof, I hate him, he smells of death, his whole body smells of death. He smells like Crawford, but he also has sweet scented one with him. The little boy, I like him, he smells sweet and he'd make a good meal for a wolf, so small and innocent, he couldn't escape me even with the things that Farfarello calls darts.  
  
Landing in front of Red Haired One, I squawk at him and look at him with evil eyes. Farfarello doesn't like him, I don't like him too. Whatever Farfarello don't like I don't like, I jump and look at the Red Haired One's face, he seems nervous, he knows I can hurt him. I want to hurt him.  
  
I flew back to Farfarello, my Farfarello, no one else's. I see him standing outside calling for me with his mind. "Anything?" he asks me as I turned from human to leopard, he pets me and tells me I'm his. "What have you seen my pretty?"  
  
/They strike soon, they smell bad, I don't like Red Haired One, want to kill him, want to make you happy,/ I pad around him purring.  
  
"I know you want to kill, tomorrow you'll get your hunt," I hear him when he puts me back in my cell with some raw meat. Farfarello so good to me. "We can hurt God together."  
  
I wake to hear Schuldich's voice, he is standing near my door. "She's insane, worse than Farfarello, she attacks people that she doesn't like, she does worse to people that Farfarello doesn't like."  
  
"She won't attack me, Farfarello seems to like me and she does too. I think she is just blood hungry. Crawford had to bend over backward to get those elk for her and Farfarello, she likes to hunt," I smell Nagi, he smells of coffee, sweet coffee, he is sweet and gentle. Farfarello tells me about him, and that I shouldn't hunt him.  
  
Schuldich looks into my room and I jump at the cell door making him jump away. "Stop it," I heard the boy again scolding.  
  
"Fine, I hope she kills you first."  
  
/Big Hunt, big hunt with Farfarello,/ I tell myself, I see the cell door open and I see Farfarello enter, I pad over to him, he pats my head and smiles. "Big hunt is right," he smiles at me. "Time to hunt."  
  
We walk out of the house and into the back yard, it is dark and I hear the heartbeats of the elk, but there is another scent in the air. /I smell things that want to hurt my Farfarello, can't allow, can't allow to live,/ he nods and we change our hunting pattern. I see brown eyes and grassy scent, he hides in the trees, he thinks I can't see him. I circle his tree, I looked at Farfarello. /I want to kill, I want death for those who hurt my Farfarello/  
  
He pets my head and nods, I climbed up the tree and I see the Grassy Scented One, Ken, he almost falls off the tree. I want to hunt, I want to kill, I heard his heartbeat, that was when the Red Haired One jumped at me with his sword. I fell from the tree and onto my feet. I am growling at Red Haired One, but suddenly I felt a horrible pain in my side. "Get away, Tana," I hear Farfarello telling him, he has his knives out. "Tana, run!"  
  
I am growling, I feel a strange pen point pain, I feel a poison dart hitting me. I smell the sweet scented child. I jump back and run into the darkness, this time I am in human form and I hear Farfarello screaming. / Bad little child, bad little child, must hunt him, must kill him for hurting me!/ I see the boy standing in the tree, he is about to shoot again when something distracts him and I pass into darkness.  
  
I wake with a pain in my side, Crawford is standing next to Farfarello telling him that I am safe and I am fine. "She needs to rest, those Weiss almost got her, our little hunter is going to be fine," I hear him say, something in his voice is nice, kind of like father's, Mosafumi's voice.  
  
I came from a lab, I was made by a clone of his DNA, he made me to be prefect to have all the animals' DNA. I can change into any animal I desire, I like hunting beasts, they are dangerous and cruel. Schwarz found me and Farfarello remains my constant friend.  
  
I am in leopard form, I am purring as Farfarello sits down next to me, his knives in front of him. "I will get Weiss for hurting you, Tana, I swear it, you are mine. You hurt God in the worst ways."  
  
/Sweet scented child must die, I want him dead, I want his blood!/ I am growling at the thought of killing little one for shooting darts at me.  
  
"I know you are angry, we will have our fun."  
  
Days pass and I am mended, I want to hunt again, but Farfarello is growing scared of the idea of me hunting in the night with him. I see him looking at me with his good yellow eye, I like his eye, he is kind to me. "I know you are hungry for revenge, Farfarello and Tana, but you are going to have to wait, we have a job tonight," I hear Crawford.  
  
A job, I wonder what it is, something nice, something like hunting. I stay in leopard form. "I think its time we let our little hunter taste humans," Schuldich is standing a safe distance away from the entrance.  
  
/Make Farfarello happy, kill who he wants, I am his,/ I growl twitching my tail impatiently.  
  
Farfarello puts his hands on my head touching between my ears, I start to purr, but just as Schuldich walks up, I start to growl. "My hunter can hurt God. My hunter can make me happy."  
  
/Want blood, want hunt./  
  
I watch Nagi moving up to me, I purr as Farfarello puts his hands on my head. "She likes you."  
  
Night has come, I follow Farfarello, I stay in wolf form, my easy to control form, he pretends I am his pet, but as soon as I see the target, I change into leopard. / I don't like his smell, smells like Daddy! Must kill, must kill for Farfarello./ The man never had a chance against me, he is dead in my jaws, I see Farfarello smiling and petting my head. "You make me happy, Tana, my precious."  
  
/Want bigger prey, he no good, no good, bad blood, bad./  
  
"I know."  
  
Something about his eye is telling me that something is wrong, I smell Red Haired One, he is standing near, I start to growl. "No...Tana, not yet," he whispers pulling me away.  
  
/Red Haired One, I want to kill him, his blood will flow!/  
  
"I don't want to give you a sedative to stop you from killing him," I hear Schuldich as he leads Farfarello and me to a car. I lay in Farfarello's lap, I am purring as he strokes my head. "Not bad, Tana, you are wonderful. You are a true hunter."  
  
/Don't care, don't care, make Farfarello happy, make him happy, hurt God for Farfarello/  
  
"Yes, you hurt God really well. You make me happy." Farfarello is smiling at me, he always looks at me and smiles.  
  
Crawford just stares when we return, he knows we were successful, I pad over to the living room, I sit down by where Farfarello will sit. I can smell his scent at this chair, Crawford doesn't come near me. "I see you were successful, how nice. But you really shouldn't let her eat the body, it teaches her cannibalism."  
  
"No, she isn't human to begin with," Nagi sighs. "She's just some animorphic being, it shouldn't matter if she is killing humans or not."  
  
"She's human," Farfarello whispers. "She's human to me!"  
  
I purr, I wonder why they think I'm human, Farfarello seems angry and defensive about them talking about me. I hardly care. He takes me out of the room and looks at me. "You are human, Tana. I shouldn't make you hunt humans like prey."  
  
/Why do you want me to be human?/ My large yellow eyes look up at him.  
  
"You were human once, I wonder what you were like before Takatori's son made you this way?"  
  
/Daddy bad, Daddy evil, you tell me that. Bad things he did. I am his, but I am yours now. Kill anything you ask me to./  
  
"You hardly understand, change into human please, I just want to see you. I know you hate it, but you are beautiful."  
  
I stand in human form and look at him with large eyes. /Ugly as human, ugly, ugly me./  
  
"Hardly, you are beautiful, a devil's angel and bringer of death. I wish you could talk, I wish you could say something to me."  
  
I cock my head and wonder if I have a voice of my own, I wonder if I knew what he meant by saying something. /I don't know how to speak, Daddy never taught me. Silence, always silent./  
  
"So you couldn't question orders. You would die for me and you wouldn't think of right or wrong, a prefect hunter," Farfarello sounds angry. "If Mosafumi was alive now, I would kill him. Tana, please, just try to say something."  
  
I open my lips, but still I can't feel my own voice, then a soft squeek comes out. "F....Far.....Farfe....Farfarello," I hear my voice and it sickens me.  
  
"Lovely voice, like a singer," he whispers, he can hardly believe how lovely I sound.  
  
/Bad voice, ugly voice. Like speaking into mind, like talking to you here./  
  
"Please, Tana."  
  
I wake this morning, fresh meat is on a plate, I have never slept in human form, I see Farfarello standing by me as I change into wolf form and eat. I know he is bothered and wants me to stay at home, we have another job. He takes me to the office again and this time he is looking at me. /Red Haired One is bothering, Foul Scented One, want to come, want to hunt,/ I look at Farfarello with dark yellow eyes.  
  
"No, Tana, I can't allow you."  
  
/Want to make Farfarello happy,/ I blink and consider if he wants me to stay home, then I will stay.  
  
Crawford is looking at us, "It is agreed she stays behind for this mission, we almost lost control of her with Weiss in there. Tana, you understand this is for your own good."  
  
/Tell him yes, but want to hunt, want to hurt people. Want to make Farfarello happy./  
  
"She understands," Farfarello snaps, he doesn't want me to stay at home in my cell, he wants to hunt with him. "She wants to go though."  
  
"That we don't need, Farfie," Schuldich says and I growl, I am staring at him and he backs away from me. "I mean, Aya came close to killing her."  
  
/Don't care what Schuldich say, want to hunt, want to kill Red Haired One, want to make him sorry. Want little boy too, want to hurt him more./  
  
Farfarello is nervous, he doesn't seem to want me to act like this, he leads me back to my cell and gives me the sedatives to stop me from trying to escape. "You shouldn't act like that in front of Crawford, he'll kill you, then you won't hurt God any more."  
  
I remember when Farfarello found me, I was in a cage, I was in leopard form, he was watching me pace the cage. He walked up to my cage and put his hand in, I know he knew it was dangerous, but by then I could understand him. "Pretty, hurt God, I like you."  
  
I sniff at his fingers and smell blood, he smells of death, I look at him as a change into a human and blink at him. /Nice scent, hunter's scent. Kill I will, kill guards I will,/ I told him as I glared passed at the men guarding me. I don't know how he sneaked into my domain. /Bad scents, they have, hurt them...blood!/ I turn into a leopard and jump at the bars. He reaches over and opened the cage door and the guards were in pieces, he killed one with me.  
  
"You hurt God in the worst way, you are my friend now," he told me as we walked out of the cell, I in leopard form and padding over to him twitching my tail.  
  
"Looks like Farfie found himself a friend, I don't think that its a good idea to bring it home," Schuldich told him and I nearly pounced him.  
  
/No like this one, Farfarello, me kill it! Can I?/  
  
"No, don't kill him. What is your name?"  
  
/Takatori Tana, bad name, mean name, Daddy gave me name. No like Daddy, want to kill Daddy! Want to kill, want to hurt people./  
  
"You'll have your chance, Tana, and I'll help you."  
  
I am Farfarello's and he is mine, we are insane together, they say insanity needs company.  
  
End 


End file.
